


Strawberries and Cigarettes

by rixora



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: HyungWonho - Freeform, HyungwonhoAU, M/M, highschoolAU, hwhwfrvr, is this fluff, mentioned Jooheon, mentioned Minhyuk, troye sivan's songs are luv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rixora/pseuds/rixora
Summary: Long nights, daydreamsSugar and smoke rings





	Strawberries and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> Any works with related themes and plot to this one is not done on purpose and is purely coincidental.
> 
> P.S. Honestly, I think most of Troye's songs give off HWH vibes or that's just me.

On usual basis, Hyungwon would not bother to come to the supermarket to purchase food supplies as his household had several maids to do it. He would rather spend the morning sprawled in his bed. He was finally home for the summer after the university held him for two holidays. He sometimes despised being a college student.

But today was an exception. His best friend Minhyuk was coming over for some video games in the afternoon, and he knew his best mate would lose it if the maids accidentally bought him the wrong flavoured Cheetos. Yup, he is _that_ high-maintenance. He had missed him though.

So Hyungwon finds himself being accompanied by two bodyguards and a maid as they entered the supermarket. 

Hyungwon was rich, like super rich. He belongs to that typical rich family you see in K-Dramas who have steak for regular dinners or travel to France simply for lunch. Jokes on the latter part, of course. His father was a wealthy business magnate and his mother was a well-renowned chef. It’s safe to say that Hyungwon was born with a silver spoon in his mouth.

It’s no question why most of the people inside the grocery took out their phones and snapped a photo of him. Hyungwon found it ridiculous because it’s not as if he was a celebrity. He was just a regular college student who wanted to buy specific kind of chips.<.p>

He made a beeline for the alley where the chips are and took 4 huge Cheetos in Jalapeno flavour and 4 in regular ones. His bodyguard held the goods for him as he walked to the beverage area. He wanted to opt for energy drinks but Minhyuk was a ball of energy and sunshine himself so instead, he chose their favourite soda.

He was about to leave and find his maid when his eye caught something in the corner. He knew he couldn’t be wrong about what he saw. _It was way too familiar._

It was a carton of strawberry milk.

And no, it wasn’t just any strawberry milk.

It was that very brand of strawberry milk that brought him back two years ago.

\---------- 

Hyungwon hung his head low as he walked down the hall to the detention room, his backpack heavy on his right shoulder. This was such a waste of his time.

He knocked twice before entering the room and approached the teacher-in-charge who busy reading detention essays. He simply placed his slip on the table and slid it in beside the teacher’s hand. The teacher read his violation and looked at Hyungwon in dismay. 

“Mr. Chae, I believe you live nearby and by all means, you have all the resources to come to school on time. I don’t see an excuse behind why this is your fourth tardy of the week.” Hyungwon wanted to roll his eyes. He wasn’t in the mood to listen to a sermon about his tardiness. Why did school have to start at 8 in the freaking morning? Can’t it wait until 9 or something?

“I’m sorry, Sir. I was up late last night because of homework.” He lied. His favourite manga released its latest chapter and being the solid fanboy he was, he waited and read until 3 a.m. before remembering he had classes the next day.

The teacher-in-charge took off his glasses and folded his hands on the table.

“I don’t know what school you are in or what kind of teacher you have, Hyungwon, but we all know homework and projects are banned for this week, in preparation for the examinations next week.”

A snort arose from back of the classroom but when Hyungwon turned to where the sound came from, he only saw a head of a boy with blond hair lying on the armchair. He failed to see the boy’s face but waved the curiosity away. His lie was really lame, truth be told, and wished nothing but to be swallowed by the ground. Other than the blond boy, there were two other students by the window, who were scribbling something on two separate but identical papers, and another boy he recognized from his Physics class seated two rows away from the teacher’s table. 

The teacher-in-charge cleared his throat. “I have no idea what your real reason is, but you have to face the consequences.” He then pulled out a sheet of paper that was alike to the paper the two students had and gave it to Hyungwon. “For now, place your backpack and mobile phone on an empty cubbyhole and fill this paper with the words ‘I will never be late again’ and submit to me after an hour. You may choose a seat.”

“Uh, thank you and my apologies again, Sir.” Hyungwon bowed in respect before receiving the paper and did just what he was told.

_This is plain stupid._ Hyungwon thought as he started writing. _Do I look like a grade school student to be doing this? I am graduating high school in months time!_

Half an hour later, he was finished with his detention task but he knew he wouldn’t be allowed to leave. He looked around to see that a petite girl and another lanky boy entered the room. The rest were all asleep now. 

Deciding that he wanted to join the others, Hyungwon rested his head on the armchair and fell into slumber

\--- 

A heavy shake woke Hyungwon’s senses. He looked up to see the petite girl and the thin boy with their backpacks in hand.

“Detention’s over.” The boy simply said. Hyungwon nodded at them and the two fled the room.

True to their word, the classroom was now empty. Hyungwon stretched a little before heading towards the cubbyhole. As he was slowly removing his backpack, a little note fell on the floor. Lingering with nosiness, he picked up the note and read its content.

_‘Come to the roofdeck after your detention. Meet you there ;)’_

Hyungwon had his eyebrows stitched together as he squinted at the poorly written characters. _Was the note meant for him?_

The young lad knew his curiosity can endanger him but being the daredevil he was, he started to walk up the stairs. He glanced at his watch. 04:30 p.m. His driver was set to pick him up any minute now and he had to hurry.

Hyungwon pushed the metal door to the school’s roofdeck and saw that it was almost empty. Well, except for the boy seated by the hedge. The said boy looked back with expectant eyes and Hyungwon’s breathing almost faltered.

It was Shin Wonho, the school’s famous notorious bad boy.

He’s the kid your parents warned you about. Hyungwon has heard that he spends more time in detention rather than inside the classroom. He’s got a list of offenses and violations that are more than enough to kick him out of the prestigious school but because he is the mayor’s son, he remains. He’s in Hyungwon’s batch and the young lad wonders if Wonho is eligible for graduation. Stories also say that he’s responsible for most street wars and his built physique may be the reason why he’s accused of so. That’s why no one sticks around him, in fear for their own lives and reputation.

But being in his shoes right now, Hyungwon doesn’t seem to have the urge to just turn around and run. A part of him wanted to… stay. He held on to the strap of his backpack and took a few steps closer.

Wonho jumped down from the hedge and walked to the abandoned stage by the side of the roofdeck.

“It’s very nice of you to join me, mister. But what brings you here?” Wonho’s voice was as cold as his gaze as he takes a sip from his canned beer. Hyungwon cleared his throat and held up the note for Wonho to see. Wonho squinted at the paper and his eyes widened, as if he realized something.

“Wait, that was the letter I wrote fo¬-“ Wonho stops himself. “Ah nevermind. Jooheon must have inserted it inside the wrong bag.”

Hyungwon was at lost for words. Wonho was too intimidating for him that his tongue hid itself inside his mouth. He was never in this proximity with the labelled bad boy. He only managed to nod and remained rooted in his spot. 

His frozen movements caused Wonho to laugh loudly.

Hyungwon was immobile for the nth time. The Wonho he is seeing right now was carefree. He looked so different from the Wonho his school population feared. The young man’s eyes turned into crescents; his mouth hangs opened as he laughed, flashing his straight and pearly white teeth. His cheeks were tainted with pink, Hyungwon assuming it was from the alcohol intake. But apart from that, Hyungwon thought Wonho was beautiful. 

“Why are you looking at me as if I am about to divide you into half? Is my reputation really that bad in your eyes, Hyungwon?” He finally asks after his laughing episode.

Hyungwon cleared his throat. “You don’t get to encounter a Shin Wonho on daily basis; of course I would react this way. And no, I guess.” The last statement was untrue.

Wonho gives a knowing smile. “You’re really bad at lying, you know. I know what I am in other’s eyes. But your fail attempts amuse me.”

And Hyungwon recognizes Wonho’s blond hair equally the same as the blond hair of the boy who snorted at him in detention.

“It was you!” He accidentally raises his voice. “You were there in detention, weren’t you?”

“Bullseye.” Wonho answered. “I’m also responsible for the note you found. You see, it was meant for another person but Jooheon, my right hand, accidentally placed it in your bag. But that’s okay; you don’t seem so bad for company.” 

Hyungwon feels his ears get hot as soon as he heard the words he accepted as a compliment. Unconsciously, he smiled but bit his lower lip as soon as he realized.

“Come closer.” Wonho called out. “I swear I don’t bite.”

The wind was chilly but it wasn’t cold enough to make Hyungwon shiver as he walked closer to the abandoned stage. He cautiously dropped his backpack and sat beside Wonho, keeping a distance between them. He glanced around and noticed vandals on the walls, wooden crates and steel bars at the far end of the roofdeck. The abandoned stage was a little dusty and there were scattered empty cans of beer, torn packets of cigarettes and cigarette butts, and plastic bags.

“Tell me, Hyungwon, what made you climb up here without knowing who wrote the letter?” Wonho breaks the silence.

“They say curiosity killed the cat, but I say satisfaction brought it back. Besides, my guards are on speed dial if anything happens.” Hyungwon answered.

“And here I thought I could murder you in secret.”

Hyungwon’s eyes widened and Wonho laughs again. “Just kidding. Bad joke but I don’t mean it anyway. Wouldn’t want an empire to go after me, would I?” Wonho smiles before reaching out something from his side. He turns back to Hyungwon and hands him a pink carton.

Hyungwon takes it and examines the drink.

It was strawberry milk, the cheaper ones sold in grocery stores and mini marts. He recalls his maid’s children drinking the same brand but he has never tasted it. He looks back at Wonho and got surprised to see that he was staring at him too. He utters a ‘thank you’ before shaking the carton and inserting the straw.

Honestly, it tasted good.

“Why do you have these here?” He asks Wonho after taking a long sip.

“They’re Jooheon’s favourite and it’s supposed to be for the original receiver of the note. Thought you might like it and it looks like you do.” 

Hyungwon smiles again and nods. It amazes him how his cheeks don’t hurt yet because of smiling quite frequently in the past minutes. It’s not like he can’t help it.

“So what made the mighty you late for class again today? The teacher-in-charge talked so loudly so I eavesdropped for a bit.” Wonho picks up a conversation and Hyungwon starts to think that the boy really did enjoy his company as much as Hyungwon did.

“I kinda forgot there were classes today. Stayed up late to catch up on my favourite manga.” He explains, sipping on his drink again. The strong strawberry flavour remained on his tongue and he loved it.

“Seriously?” Wonho chuckles, emptying his can of beer. “I’ve heard people say you look handsome. Now, I’d like to believe you jumped out straight from a manga. That kind of handsome.”

Hyungwon once again feels his ears get hot and he inwardly prays his cheeks don’t turn red. “Are you flattering me? Thanks but I’m sorry in advance; I don’t have cash to repay your words.”

“Damn.” Wonho curses in a joking manner. “I thought I’d get a few thousand won from the Chae heir.”

It was Hyungwon’s turn to laugh now. He sees Wonho taking out a packet of cigarette from his pocket and he stares as Wonho places a stick between his lips and lights it. He has not noticed how or when did Wonho scoot a little closer but he didn’t mind at all.

In this close distance, he observed Wonho’s facial features. He was way whiter than Hyungwon was. He had a black lip ring and piercings on his eyebrows. He also noticed the roots of his blond hair changed back to black.

“Snap a picture. Trust me, it lasts longer.” Wonho teased before puffing out little smoke rings.

“How does a cigarette taste like?” Hyungwon asks instead, ignoring Wonho’s comment.

“It’s minty.” Wonho simply replies before inhaling slowly and blowing out the smoke in the same pace. “It’s refreshing although it kills. But we all die in the end, right?”

“I’ve never tried smoking before. I can’t really relate.” Hyungwon whispers and he really doesn’t know why.

Wonho puffs out smoke through the corners of his mouth and gazes at Hyungwon. There was something in Wonho’s eyes that Hyungwon ceased to understand.

“Do you want to know how cigarettes taste like?” Wonho asks in the same volume that Hyungwon spoke, surprisingly staring at his lips before looking back at him.

Hyungwon stared right into his eyes and nodded before biting his lower lip.

That, until his lower lip was pulled by a set of teeth that wasn’t his, and his lips connected with Wonho’s.

It took a moment of realization before Hyungwon closed his eyes and returned the kiss. It was slow and Wonho’s metal lip ring felt cold on his lips. Wonho’s hand cupped his cheek as his tongue darted inside Hyungwon’s mouth.

Wonho’s tongue was minty, like how he described it. The strong nicotine overwhelmed his senses. Hyungwon didn’t bother to fight with his tongue for dominance and rather allowed Wonho to dictate the pace. The flavour of the cigarette seemed to complement the initial taste on his tongue.

Strawberries and mint.

He felt Wonho push him and pin him down on the wood they were sitting on, as their lips and tongue stayed locked. He inhaled and the scent of Wonho’s perfume enveloped his mind. He licked on Wonho’s lower lip to feel the accessory. Wonho tugged on his lower lip after detaching their tongues and pressed his forehead on Hyungwon’s. Hyungwon is aware that he is under Wonho but is not totally crushed because the young man placed his weight on his right arm situated beside Hyungwon’s head that supported his upper body. Wonho looks at him in the eye and softly chuckles before pecking Hyungwon’s lips. He rolls over and lies beside Hyungwon, keeping a distance such that their arms touch.

Hyungwon tries to keep his heart at bay but it pounds hardly against his ribcage. His eyes were now fixed at the sky painted with pink, orange, and hints of purple and blue. It was an indication that the sun was about to set. There’s a faint vibration from his pocket and he figured it was probably a call from his driver.

“So,” Wonho breaks the comfortable silence between them, causing Hyungwon to look at him. He found Wonho staring at him already and the closeness between them didn’t bother him anymore. “Do you now know how cigarettes taste like?”

Hyungwon chuckles at the amusement in Wonho’s voice. He couldn’t contain a smile slowly spreading in his lips.

“Yeah.” He whispers.

\----------

Hyungwon was brought back to reality when one of his bodyguards informed him that the maid was already in the check-out counter.

He nodded at his guard and took the carton of strawberry milk.

_Strawberries and cigarettes._ Hyungwon thought. _They will always taste like you, Shin Wonho._

**Author's Note:**

> Ni hao
> 
> I just had to write this to get this out my chest bc really though, I've been listening to that song for weeks and a prompt just had to pop up.
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much aaand let #LoveWin


End file.
